


The Curse of the Were-Fuckboi

by destroyah253



Category: eh - Fandom
Genre: I created this because of my friend, Other, i hate them a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyah253/pseuds/destroyah253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kill me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning!

The Curse of the Were-Fuckboi

Chapter 1

It was a cold and stormy night, somewhere in the world, but where this story takes place is in a small town called, Aberystwyth. Two young fuckers were walking down a desolate and dank street, one a handsome male who was totally not single who wore a purple hoodie, and one short-as-fuck girl who was like so fucking annoying. 

"I'm tired", complained the young man.

"You're always tired", said the bitch-ass girl. The burns were scorching and there was not enough cream to soothe it. Suddenly the two heard a groaning noise coming from a dark alleyway.

"what's that noise", aked the bitch-ass girl that everyone hated, like, hooooooly shit.

"I dunno lol" said the dashing young man, flexing his mighty muscles like a fucking champion.

Suddenly, a man wearing a fedora, a trenchcoat, and a fucking ugly neckbeard sprinted towards them. This ugly ass dude had surprised the mighty Tom- I mean, dude with his ugliness that the cool dude wasn't capable of moving. With the sudden quickness only a brony could have, the fedora wearing menace had bitten the beuatiful hero-man.

In an attempt to save his great, great friend, the mini-girl-thing used her meek strength to push the peep (that's his name now) off. Before anything victory memes could be annoucned, the peep ran off into the night. 

"Oh MY GoD, you've been bitten by a were-fuckboi" DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN

"death is an illusion" claimed the wise male.

And then they went home.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning

the talented and brilliant dude woke up (Shocking i know), but he felt different. He brushed off these feeling, remembering that he is the coolest and best guy in the world. He went to the bathroom, but not before calling president o'Bama, his closest dawg, and looked in the mirror. What he saw shocked him, it was him, but he was wearing a striped fedora, was covered in mountain dew, had Doritos crumbs around his lips, and wore a shirt saying "wake up sheeples".

He scream.

Looking down at the bite wound from last nights, it was in the shape of gaben.

"How could this have happened" excalimed the hunk. Quickly, he ran to his computer and typed his ailments into Bing, because he's cool like that, and he discovered the cure, he found a video describing the exact problem he had and how to cure it;  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2H8VlyZEu8

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(lmao you fell for it fucking nerd)

Since there was no cure he would go out every night, stealing mountain dew and doritos, exposing governemtn conspiracies (the government is lizards), growing his neckbeard, and saying "m'lady" to every woman he wants to have sex with(and then complain online about the friendzone when they reject him).

This happened for several weeks, until he met a certain someone...

END 0F CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: A little bit after the Beginning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaaamn author, back at it again with the shitty fanfictions!
> 
> enough diddly-daddleeing, let's get rooooiiiiiiight into the story!

AND WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?!

Quickly the super awesome mega cool guy that absolutely everyone loves (and that is A FACT, Debra!) opened the door only to reveal that it was a a girl around his height with orangey-red hair who spoke with a heavy russian accent.

"Super cool friend that I respect so much and would never yell or swear in russian at! I've heard that you've become a were-fuckboi!" yelled the girl.

"a what?" questioned the best guy

"a were-fuckboi" repeated the ukranian girl

"I-I'm sorry a what?" asked the cool guy again

"I swear to god dude if you make me say it one more time i'll diddly darn snap your neck" whispered the girl into his ear.

"I see..."

"..."

"..."

SLAM

The door slammed into the girls face.

a 'Cyka Blyat' could quietly be heard from the other side of the door.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, i should research this." thought the immaculate boy. Heading straight to his cool laptop that can TOTALLY RUN OVERWATCH, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, the boy typed into Bing (before closing all of that overwatch sfm porn of course), 'W3rE FucK8o1', and what came up shocked him. 

First thing that came up was this shocking video depicting a were-fuckboi participating speaking some sort of disgutsting chant: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NEx4QgPPKk

he then discovered an article in The Sun newspaper on the subject and, considering that The Sun news would never lie to anyone, the supercalifragilisticexpialidocious boy reads said article,

The article says:

"These wonderous creatures roam the night, breaking into comic book shops and stealing comic books, but only the ones that have breasts on the cover, leaving behind trails of destruction and Wotsit dust (That's Cheetoh's to you American folk ;) ). The creature has also been known to harass women via tipping their fedoras and exclaiming "m'lady" to them, and, once rejected, will begin ranting about them on their online blog. These creatures are created when an superior human being is bitten by one, and then every night the cooler person will turn into one of these terrifying creatures of darkness."

"Interesting, so i've become one of these things", thought the boy

 

"..."

 

 

"HOLY SHIT!" Yells the boy! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"ANU CHEEKI BREEKI IV DAMKE" was heard from behind the door

PRANK GONE WRONG, GONE SEXUAL (BOY TURNS INTO WERE-FUCKBO!, POPE PLAYS UNDERTALE!)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while of screaming and running around the room, the nice boy slowly calmed.

"Ok, ok..."

"So I've become a dangerous creature that will steal comic books, harrass women, and also have an incredibly ugly beard on my neck..."

 

....

 

 

"Where did i keep the bleach again?"

After some searching in the kitchen, the boy realised that it was close to night, a dangerous time for a were-fuckboi such as himself.

Play this until told to stop: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wzrKW0Z3LQ

He suddenly felt a strong, sharp pain shoot throughout his body. He could feel his body shifting to a more overweight state. He could feel hairs growing on his neck and the fedora form on his head.

"Harambe have mercy" pleaded the desperate boy.

BUT MERCY HE DID NOT GIVE

The boy screamed out in pain, because it fucking hurt bro

 

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER!

because writing this shit is hard and makes the idea of drinking bleach a funtime activity

To be Continued!


End file.
